nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Harlock Hammerhand
Harlock Hammerhand is a male dwarf NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Harlock Hammerhand is an officer in the Thorgain Royal army holding the rank of General. He led the Thorgain forces in the Battle at Thorgain Peak and remains is one of the top advisors to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker. Background Harlock Hammerhand was born to a family with a long tradition of armorsmithing, however after his apprenticeship was completed he joined the army and never looked back. He loved life in the army and served for decades in several skirmishes and campaigns, often fighting against monsters, duergar, and drow under the earth. By 1129 Harlock had risen to the rank of General and served in the Royal Army. In Swan of 1129 the dragon Emerald attacked Thorgain City, striking the upper city Temple of Moradin. The dragon was promptly driven off by the Heroes of Prophecy, who soon informed the authorities that Emerald and the red dragon Starr would be performing a rtiual to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric at Thorgain Peak very soon. Harlock was ordered to scramble an advance group to march immediately while the rest of the army rallied. He mustered his best 200 men who were ready to travel immediately and marched to Thorgain Peak with the Heroes of Prophecy. Battle at Thorgain Peak Harlock’s troops fast marched to Thorgain Peak along several of the Heroes of Prophecy, Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, and Martok Stonecutter as well as two Heroes of Unity who were aiding them, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian. On the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, the forces reached Thorgain Peak, where they found that the evil wizard Salvok was already performing the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. Thankfully the heroes were not alone. While the other Heroes of Prophecy hunted for the final artifacts, Kagami of Towa and Dandy Lion had convinced Baron Christopher Ravenut from the Kingdom of Emeron to march a force to Thorgain Peak to lend assistance. During the immense battle Emerald was slain. While the dwarven and human troops battled the dragons Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris was able to slay Salvok and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished for Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The God's whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. Aftermath Hammerhand was praised for his efforts by King Farim himself, and was made a military adviser upon his court where he has continued to serve in the decades since. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs